This, Forever
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: After Goku and Vegeta are fused, their wives decide there is no other option other than sharing him. Vegetto/ChiChi/Bulma


**The Prompt: Vegetto/Chi-Chi/Bulma**

**Someone I know has been wanting this forever so why the hell not?**

**The fill:**

* * *

><p>It started with a giggle and knowing grin and a cocked eyebrow to raise a blush, and he did look so much more like her handsome Goku than Vegeta's scowling angled face, and a kiss tasting of sickly sweet rum that Bulma's mother had served, and she was married to him, wasn't she? Half of him, anyway.<p>

And when Bulma leaned forward, all confidence and high breasts from only having a single child. "So, since you're twice as strong, does that mean you're twice as big?"

The weird double voice. "Of course. I'm better in every way."

And when they kissed, was she just supposed to let all that go? Just let half her husband kiss another woman? Oh no. She'd waited seven years too long to once again to touch and hold and be held by him again. Pushing Bulma aside was the easiest thing in the world, and not just because the other woman was far from a martial artists.

Then that smirk turning on her, all Vegeta and enough to make her pause until he was leaning forward and smelling of sweat and musk just like Goku…That frantic kiss could have been either of the Saiyans, she figured. Hands going to cup her breasts through her dress. "Hey, you got bigger!"

"Shut up!" Then her driving a fist into his face that only made him crack a smile that was pure Vegeta.

"You're a real firecracker, huh?"

Bulma of course refused to be overlooked, and clung to his back, pulling at his shirt until it tore switch by stitch. Peeling away to reveal scarred pale skin that was definitely Goku's. He reached out to hold Bulma before she tumbled from his back. "Now, now. There's room for everyone."

"Everyone?" The scientist had to have her digs in, even as she watched Chi-Chi sliding down his pants. "Even Piccolo?"

"Okay, not him."

"Master Roshi?"

"Definitely not him."

"Tien?"

"No thanks."

"Yamcha?"

He shoved off his boots, shrugging. "Eh."

Both women stared at him, a little disturbed. "Really?"

"What about…Krillin?"

Vegetto was hoping onto the couch, all sinew and rippling muscle and happy smiles. "Eh. Sure. Why not?"

"I feel like we've dug too deep, and discovered something terrible."

"Just so long as he doesn't bring Juuhachigou."

Chi-Chi sat besides him, turning her back to allow him access for her zipper. "Don't like her?"

There was something shifting in the dark eyes. "She's a little mean."

Probably just Vegeta pissed off because she'd beaten him up. Chi-Chi reminded herself to send the blonde woman a bouquet of flowers. Really, she was a decent lady underneath the coldness. Much better than that floozy Maron. And had an adorable baby; so lucky that she'd gotten a girl.

Bulma was standing there, blinking. After a moment, as she watched the other woman get undressed, she threw herself onto his lap.

"Oh. Eager are you?"

"Yes. Although, I gotta ask, what happened to your underwear when you fused?"

"Goku wasn't wearing any."

And then it was all hot kisses and finishing off the bottle for the courage, and hoping that the years were kinder to his memory than her body. But, really though, it wasn't like he could talk when it came to stuff like that. Sharing a body with Vegeta was far worse an offense than the possibility of stretch marks.

That didn't excuse Bulma being so loud and distracted, though. "Oh, Vegetto. Vegeta. Whoever the fuck you are."

It was bizarre to be so intimate with someone, to look him deep into the black eyes, and move with him so gently, careful not to hurt her, only to have him ripped away by a complaining blue-haired woman who shoved his face and hands into her crotch.

"Half of your ass is mine!"

"Mmph?"

"Hurry up."

"Slower."

"Go faster."

"Harder."

"Come. On."

The double voices saying, "Wait! Wait! Oh shit."

"He got that from Vegeta," Chi-Chi accused Bulma.

"Gimme a second. Okay. I'm doing better."

"My turn." Bulma chirped, grabbing his shoulders.

"Oh no. You didn't finish properly with me."

That confused look was all her husband's. "So…what do I do?"

"Me!"

"Harpy!"

"Shrew!"

"Goddamnit." That snarl on the handsome face was Vegeta's, before it shifted to that good-natured expression of her husband. "Both of you just calm down. Let's just continue what we were doing."

Kissing him and then realizing where he'd been and feeling sick was also a new novelty—except for that time Goku had eaten that disgusting and ancient gnarled thing that he thought might have been cheese at some point in time. There was also the strangeness of listening to Bulma slap his ass and order him to go faster. His big rough hands sliding down to touch them where they were connected. That white hot heat in her stomach she hadn't felt in maybe years. His warmth, a soft kiss to her cheek and a nuzzle before Bulma was grabbing him and forcing him into her.

Grabbing the soft head of spiky hair and imitating what the scientist had done. Warm frantic kisses that made her want to close her legs, and then shove his face closer to her. When was the last time…?

"Yeah, that's right." A harsh slap that he could probably just feel. "Taste yourself."

While he rocked his hips against the blue-eyed heiress, a hand going to cup one breast while she touched herself and mumbled awful words. Bulma was _trying_ to scratch him, only to have her nails glance off and further frustrate her. "This is much better than that time with Yamcha, huh?"

"What? Oh god, what?"

"Nothing." They both said, too quickly.

"I'm going to let that one go. Not for you two. But for myself."

Being licked over and over again until the electricity made her groan and squirm further into the nice fabric of Bulma's expensive couch. Feeling teeth sink into her thigh, hearing panting that wasn't hers alone. Then Vegetto hopping off the couch, more naked than the day he'd been created.

"That was awesome! We have to do that again!" Vegetta was practically patting himself on the back, all self-congratulatory manner that was definitely from a certain Saiyan prince. But the childish giddiness from Goku, even the grin.

"I'm going to go get something to eat now." He padded out of the room, giving them a parting shot of a narrowed white ass.

"I think he got that attitude from Vegeta," Bulma supplied, lying half on the top of couch, half off.

"The nakedness is from Goku," Chi-Chi added, looking around for their clothes. Shameful, the condition of them. And just thrown about so crazily—it brought a fresh wave of embarrassment and shame. That apparently, and unsurprisingly, the other woman didn't seem to share.

"Wouldn't it be fucked up?" Bulma asked, smeared lipstick and a harsh breathe. "If we got pregnant from this?"

Chi-Chi squirmed, doing sums in her head, counting days from her last birth control pill. "Well. I doubt it."

"Ha, well." Her voice caught in her throat as her eyes widened, so blue they nearly leaked into the white. "Oh. I. No."

She relaxed, nearly tumbling back to the floor. Then she reached to ruffle through a side table's drawers, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "I think I'm safe."

And then they could hear him rummaging through the fridge. "Where's the mayonnaise? Where's the damn mayonnaise! Oh. Donuts!"

"…How long are they going to be stuck like this again?"


End file.
